Maureen McCormick
| died = | hometown = Encino, California | knownfor = Actress & author | season = Dancing with the Stars 23 | partner = Artem Chigvintsev | place = 8 | highestscore = 38 (Team Freestyle) | lowestscore = 22 (Viennese Waltz) | averagescore = 29.6 }} Maureen Denise McCormick is a celebrity from Season 23 of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Maureen McCormick is widely known for her portrayal of eldest daughter, Marcia Brady, on the seminal ABC television sitcom The Brady Bunch, on which she starred from 1969 to 1974. She later reprised the role in many of the numerous Brady Bunch spin-offs and films, including The Brady Kids, The Brady Bunch Hour, The Brady Brides, as well as A Very Brady Christmas. But America's favorite girl next door is way more than the three words she became famous for, "Marcia! Marcia! Marcia!" McCormick has also had a successful career in film, as a stage actress, recording artist and author. She co-starred in the iconic feature The Idolmaker, toured as Wendy Darling in Peter Pan and Betty Rizzo in Grease, and released four popular studio albums. She portrayed country singer Barbara Mandrell in the television biopic Get to the Heart: The Barbara Mandrell Story. In 2009, McCormick added New York Times bestselling author to her resume with her much anticipated memoir, Here's the Story. Over the past decade she's guest-starred on select primetime hit series while raising her daughter and enjoying family life. Maureen is very active in the Best Buddies Foundation that she holds near and dear to her heart. She has previously sponsored kids through Children International, which helps give kids a chance for a better future, and has participated in numerous charity fundraising events throughout the years. Dancing with the Stars 23 She was partnered with Artem Chigvintsev. They placed 8th. Scores 1 Score given by guest judge Pitbull. Trivia * Maureen is the second Brady Bunch actress to compete on Dancing with the Stars. ** Florence Henderson competed on Season 11, finishing in eighth place. Gallery Maureen-Artem-Promo23.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_1.jpg MaureenMcCormick-Promo23.png Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_1_Viennese_1.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_1_Viennese_2.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_1_Viennese_3.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_1_Viennese_4.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_1_Viennese_5.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_1_Viennese_6.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_1_Viennese_7.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_1_1.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_1_2.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_1_Quickstep_1.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_1_Quickstep_2.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_1_Quickstep_3.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_1_Quickstep_4.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_1_Quickstep_5.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_1_Quickstep_6.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_1_Quickstep_7.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_2_1.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_2_2.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_3_Salsa_1.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_3_Salsa_2.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_3_Salsa_3.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_3_Salsa_4.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_3_Salsa_5.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_3.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_3_1.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_3_2.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_3_3.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_3.jpg Maureen_S23_Week_3.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_3_Result_1.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_4.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_4_1.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_4_Argentine_1.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_4_Argentine_2.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_4_Argentine_3.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_4_Argentine_4.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_4_Argentine_5.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_4_Argentine_6.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_4_Argentine_7.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_4_Argentine_8.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_4_Argentine_9.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_4_Argentine_10.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_4.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_4_1.jpg Maureen_S23_Week_4.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Babyface,_Allison,_Maureen_and_Artem_Week_4_Result.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Babyface,_Allison,_Maureen_and_Artem_Week_4_Result_1.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Babyface,_Allison,_Maureen_and_Artem_Week_4_Result_2.jpg Amber,_Maks,_Babyface,_Allison,_Maureen_and_Artem_Week_4_Result_3.jpg Babyface,_Allison,_Maureen_and_Artem_Week_4_Result.jpg Marilu_Maureen_Sharna_James_Val_and_Amber_S23_Week_5.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_5_Foxtrot_1.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_5_Foxtrot_2.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_5_Foxtrot_3.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_5_Foxtrot_4.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_5_Foxtrot_5.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_5_Foxtrot_6.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_5_Foxtrot_7.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_5_Foxtrot_8.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_5_Foxtrot_9.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_5.jpg Maureen_S23_Week_5.jpg All_Couples_S23_Week_6.jpg Calvin Lindsay Jana Gleb Laurie Val Maureen and Artem S23 Week 6.jpg Laurie Val Maureen and Artem S23 Week 6.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_6_Samba_1.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_6_Samba_2.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_6_Samba_3.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_6_Samba_4.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_6_Samba_5.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_6_Samba_6.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_6_Samba_7.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_6_Samba_8.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_6_Samba_9.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_6_Samba_10.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_6_Samba_11.jpg All_Couples_Week_7.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_7_Tango_1.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_7_Tango_2.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_7_Tango_3.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_7_Tango_4.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_7_Tango_5.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_7_Tango_6.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_7_Tango_7.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_7_Tango_8.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_7_Tango_9.jpg Team_Past_1.jpg Team_Past_2.jpg Team_Past_3.jpg Team_Past_4.jpg Team_Past.jpg All_Couples_Week_7_Elimination.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_Elimination.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_Eliminated.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_Eliminated_1.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_Eliminated_2.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_Eliminated_3.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_Eliminated_4.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_Eliminated_5.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_Eliminated_6.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_Eliminated_7.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Week_7.jpg Maureen_and_Artem_S23_Finale.jpg Maureen and Artem S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Viennese Waltz 1.jpg Maureen and Artem S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Viennese Waltz 2.jpg Maureen and Artem S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Viennese Waltz 3.jpg Maureen and Artem S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Viennese Waltz 4.jpg Maureen and Artem S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 Viennese Waltz 5.jpg All Couples S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 1.jpg All Couples S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 2.jpg Maureen S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2.jpg Maureen and Artem S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2.jpg Maureen and Vanilla Ice S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 1.jpg Maureen and Vanilla Ice S23 Week 11 Finale Night 2 2.jpg Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Season 23 contestants Category:Actors Category:Singers